Idra Novey
Idra Novey (born June 16, 1978) is an American poet , academic, and translator.Idra Novey, Goodreads, Goodreads Inc., Web, Nov. 15, 2012. Life Novey teaches in the creative writing program at Columbia University, and is the executive director of the Columbia Center for Literary Translation. She also teaches in the Bard College Prison Initiative.Author Page > Idra Novey > Alice James BooksFaculty Bio: Columbia University > School of the Arts > Creative WritingCenter for Literary Translation > Welcome She is a member of the Alice James Books Cooperative Board and an editor for Rattapallax. She lives in New York.[http://rattapallax.com/blog/about/ Rattapallax]Alice James Books Cooperative Board > Members[http://www.spdbooks.org/Producte/9781882295715/the-next-country.aspx Small Press Distribution > The Next Country > Idra Novey] Novey is the author of Exit, Civilian and The Next Country (Alice James Books, 2008), which received a starred review in Publishers Weekly,[http://www.publishersweekly.com/article/CA6614182.html Publishers Weekly > Fiction Reviews > November 17, 2008]. She is also the translator of The Passion According to G.H. by Clarice Lispector (New Directions, 2012), On Elegance While Sleeping by Viscount Lascano Tegui (Dalkey Archive, 2010), and The Clean Shirt of It, for which she was awarded a 2007 PEN Translation Fund Grant. She has published poems, translations and reviews in literary journals and magazines including Slate, Paris Review, AGNI Online,[http://www.bu.edu/agni/poetry/print/2008/67-novey.html AGNI Online > Into the Atacama by Idra Novey] Ploughshares,http://www.pshares.org/authors/author-detail.cfm?authorID=7114 BOMB, Mid-American Review, and The Believer.Faculty Bio: Columbia University > School of the Arts > Creative Writing Recognition Her honors include the 2008 Amy Award from Poets & Writers,[http://www.pw.org/about-us/poets_amp_writers_announces_2008_amy_award_winners Poets & Writers > 2008 Amy Award Winners] and fellowships from the Poetry Society of America Chapbook Series and the National Endowment of the Arts.Author Page > Idra Novey > Alice James Books[http://exchanges.uiowa.edu/novey-barros/ Exchanges: Journal of Literary Translation > Idra Novey] The Next Country received the 2007 Kinereth Gensler Award. Exit, Civilian was a 2011 National Poetry Series Winner. Awards * 2009 NEA Literature Fellowship for TranslationFY 2009 Grant Awards: Literature Fellowships for Translation Projects * 2007 Kinereth Gensler AwardAlice James Books > Past Award Winners * 2007 PEN Translation Fund Grant from PEN American CenterPEN American Center > Translation Fund Grants * 2005 Poetry Society of America Chapbook Series FellowshipPoetry Society of America > Chapbook Fellowships > Past Winners Publications Poetry * The Next Country (chapbook). Poetry Society of America, 2005. *''The Next Country''. Farmington, ME: Alice James Books, 2008. * Exit, Civilian: Poems. Athens, GA: University of Georgia Press (National Poetry Series), 2012. *''Clarice: The visitor'' (illustrated by Erica Baum). Paris: Center for Writers & Translators, American University of Paris, 2014; London: Sylph Editions, 2014. Novel *''Ways to Disappear''. Little, Brown, 2016. Short fiction * "The Man from the Ad," Guernica Magazine, 2011 Translated *Lazcano Tegui, On Elegance While Sleeping. Champaign, IL: Dalkey Archive Press, 2010. * Manoel de Barros, Birds for a Demolition: Poems. Pittsburgh, PA: Carnegie Mellon University Press, 2010. * Paulo Henriques Britto, The Clean Shirt of It: Poems. Rochester, NY: BOA Editions, 2007. *Clarice Lispector, The Passion According to G.H. New York: New Directions, 2012. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Idra Novey, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Nov. 3, 2015. See also * List of U.S. poets References Notes External links ;Poems *"Trans" at How a Poem Happens * [http://www.pen.org/viewmedia.php/prmMID/2331/prmID/1596 Poems: PEN American Center > Idra Novey on Public Lives/Private Lives] *Idra Novey profile & 5 poems at the Academy of American Poets *Idra Novey (USA) at Poetry International (5 poems) *Idra Novey at the Poetry Foundation *Poems ;Prose * Two Reviews by Idra Novey at The Believer ;Books *Idra Novey at Amazon.com ;Audio / video *"About a Field" (audio only) at the Academy of American Poets *Idra Novey at YouTube * Video: Idra Novey Reading for Alice James Books at AWP Conference ;About *Idra Novey Official website. Category:American poets Category:Living people Category:Writers from New York Category:People from New York Category:American translators Category:American academics Category:National Endowment for the Arts Fellows Category:1978 births Category:21st-century poets Category:21st-century women writers Category:American women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Translators to English Category:Women poets